


Awkward.

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [39]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Badly written porn, Chapter 1: The Talk, Chapter 2: TMI, Chapter 3: Long Showers, Chapter 4: Nip/Tuck, Chapter 5: Nip/Tuck (part 2), Chapter 6: Hannibal's Turn, Chapter 7: Stuck, Discussion of Circumcision, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Forgetting to Knock, M/M, Mpreg/Post Mpreg, Pre-teen Masterbation (briefly), Talk of Masterbation (not brief enough), Things That Happen in Badly Written Porn, again., getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series for the awkwardness that comes with being a pre-teen/teen in the Lecter-Graham house hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon mentioned seeing the family having a few awkward situations, so I thought it might make a nice series if I keep getting prompts. 
> 
> Chapter 1 is a combination of prompts from Auri and Emily. 
> 
> Annnd ..... not beta proofed. Also, not shrink proofed. If you're going to be having 'the talk' with a teen, you could do better than this.

“William?” Hannibal Lecter, sounded slightly annoyed as his husband slipped onto his lap one weekend afternoon. 

Will hushed him, holding up a hand as he leaning in close. “Do you hear that?” 

“I hear nothing.” 

“I sent Hanni to go torture Duncan’s parents for a bit,” Will said, arms slipping around Hannibal’s neck. 

“And you think we should take advantage of it?” 

“Handsome and brilliant,” Will chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. 

Hannibal was slightly resistant at first, the article he had been writing still on his mind, but Will moaned softly against his lips and he found his hand slipping under the younger man’s shirt, seeking the heat of his skin. His hand ran up Will’s chest, through the hair he found there and over a nipple, making the younger man’s breath catch for just a second. 

“Some might think I leave you wanting,” Hannibal said as the younger man kissed his neck, sneaky fingers working on his zipper. 

“After more than ten years together,” Will said between kisses, “that’s a good thing.” 

It took some maneuvering, neither being as young as they once were, but they managed to get situated without losing too much contact. Will straddled Hannibal’s lap as the doctor used his fingers to prepare him. 

“Over a decade and you still shudder under my touch,” Hannibal whispered into his ear with just a touch of amazement as Will did just that. “I’ll worry when you don’t.”

“How can I not?” Will whispered back, eyes closed and head thrown back. His voice was more serious than he meant it to be, turning the moment into something more than a spontaneous tryst between two busy parents. He let their eyes meet before he started to move, Hannibal’s hands on his hips, guiding his speed. 

Will bit back a moan before he remembered he didn’t have to. It was in the midst of a moan that the door flew open with no warning.

“Papa, have-” Hanni stood immobilized in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth still open. Time froze for all three of them and then sped up as the boy quickly looked away, muttered something, and ran out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. 

“Crap,” Will muttered, moving quickly to go after the boy. His attempt to follow was less than graceful, and he fell off of Hannibal’s lap, forehead catching the side of the desk. Before he could do more than hiss, Hannibal was by his side, forcing his head to the side so he could inspect the damage. 

“Calm down,” Hannibal said when Will tried to pull away. “There is nothing for either of you to be upset about.” 

“Please don’t tell me that what he saw is natural and beautiful,” Will said in a pain filled voice, managing to pull away from the probing fingers. He rubbed the side of his head as he got to his feet. The shooting pain was only an added annoyance in this situation. 

“It was,” Hannibal said, tucking himself in, the mood completely destroyed. He watched Will wince in pain and reached out only to have his hand batted away. They had been together for long enough that he knew when his skills with the first aid kit would be unwelcomed and the wound was not serious enough for him to force the issue. Still, seeing Will in pain, would always cause the doctor to reach for him. 

“All right, yes, natural but not what any kid wants to see. Ever.” 

“Perhaps not, but do keep in mind that it could have been worse,” Hannibal pointed out. 

“Oh God,” Will muttered, blood draining from his face as he leaned against the edge of the desk, search for his pants quickly abandoned as unwanted images flashed before his eyes. 

He saw himself handcuffed to the bed, on his knees on the kitchen floor, the hallway closet when they were feeling brave…. He glanced over at the couch and remembered a few weeks back, how Hannibal bent over the side for him and they did their best to remain quiet since the boy had only just gone to bed. “Yes, this could have been worse,” He shook his head, fighting the flood of unnecessary shame, “but this is still bad.”

“There’s no need to look so horrified,” Hannibal said as he came to stand before him. “We did nothing wrong.” 

“Then why do I feel like crap?” Will quickly held up his hands. “Don't answer that. I don’t need to hear about stigma, repression, or my mother. It shouldn’t have happened.” 

“The boy refuses to knock, I’m frankly shocked it doesn’t happen more often.” 

“Well I bet he’s never going to forget now,” Will muttered, slipping off the desk and past his husband. “What do we do now?”

“Well, I’m sure Dr. Du Maurier would-”

“I’m glad you can find amusement in this situation,” Will said, glaring at him. “But I’m serious.” 

“We will talk to him,” Hannibal said, shrugging. “He’s twelve now. It’s time we had this talk.” 

“Now?” Will asked, eyes large and eyebrows climbing, as he gestured between them. “After this?” 

“There is no reason to put it off any longer.” 

“I don’t want him associating our sexual life with his own in any shape or form!” 

“Really, Will,” Hannibal said, his tone shifting to impatient. If he was any less mannered, he would have rolled his eyes. “One innocent incident will neither make nor destroy the boy’s sexual experience. As traumatic as it seems now, it will be something he will find amusing one day when he has children of his own.” 

Will wrinkled his nose, not above rolling his own eyes. “No, if we’re lucky he’ll bury this memory deep down and it will never resurface again.” 

“I rather it not lurk in his subconscious.” 

“All right, you have a point.” Will sighed, running a hand through his hair and wincing when it brushed over his bruised temple. “Let’s go find him.” 

“Before we do,” Hannibal said, coming over and dropping a kiss on his lips, “you might want to finish getting dressed.”

***

Hanni watched Duncan ride his skateboard down the block, wishing he didn’t need to go home at some point. He really didn’t know how to face his parents. He tried not to think about what he saw but the dread of having to go in once it was time for dinner, made the whole scene play itself over and over again. Each time he opened that door, his stomach dropped and he felt his face burn with embarrassment. 

 

He berated himself for not knocking. He was already imagining the lecture he was going to get when he finally went home. A part of him wished they would get mad and yell at him instead. It would be so much less embarrassing than having to face their calm disappointment. 

Hanni chewed on his lower lip and considered asking Duncan if he could sleep over. He would go straight to school the next day and by the time he came home, everyone would have forgotten what happened. The fact that he would need his backpack and a change of clothes wasn’t even considered. He just wanted to avoid the whole situation, and the best way to do was by avoiding his house and his parents. 

He was so focused on trying to figure out how to stay clear of his family that he completely missed his dad walking up to him. The sudden appearance startled him but the sharp intake of air by him was covered up nicely with a, ‘hi, Daddy!’ and a smile that made his father wince. 

“Say bye to Duncan, buddy, we got to talk. You can see him later.” 

Hanni’s forced smile vanished and he looked like he was going to be in sick. “Do we have to?” 

“Yes, come on,” Will sighed, putting an arm around the boy’s back as he steered him away from his friend. 

With a quick wave over his shoulder, Hanni let himself be led to the house. “I’m really sorry I didn’t knock,” he whispered when they got close, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him. 

“I know,” Will said, another sigh mixed in with the words as he opened the door for them. “We both know you just forgot. Again.” 

Hanni winced, looking away. “Is Papa mad?” 

“Of course not,” Will said, frowning. “We’re not mad and you’re not in trouble.” 

A bit of tension went out of the boy’s shoulders. He was glad to hear to that neither of the man were upset. He had been told off a couple of times for not knocking or simply bursting into their office by both of them. He had even been sent out of the room on a few occasions and made to wait briefly in the hallway before he was allowed to enter. After those occasions the lesson would stick, right up to the point he really needed something and was in a rush.

It eased some of the worry but none of the embarrassment when he first saw his papa in the den. He muttered another apology as he stopped in the doorway, finding it hard to meet his eyes. 

“Come here,” Hannibal said gently, voice low and soothing. 

Hanni slowly made his way over to him, hesitant steps and eyes on the ground. When he was close enough, Hannibal reached out and took his wrist, giving it a squeeze before pulling him to stand in front of him. “We both know that the right thing to do would have been to knock, right?” Hanni nodded and he went on. “Then that is not something we will dwell on. We’re not upset about what happened but I do think it is best we talk about what you saw.” 

“Yes, Papa,” Hanni muttered because ‘I don’t want to’ was not a choice. He sat down between his fathers, facing the older of the two, still finding it hard to face them. 

“I know this isn’t easy, but there is nothing for any of us to be embarrassed about. What you saw is a healthy and natural way for two adults to express their feelings for each other. Do you remember when we talked about where babies come from?” 

Hanni nodded, blushing. “Are you going to have a baby?” 

“No,” Hannibal said, giving a small shake of his head and ignoring how ill Will looked behind his son’s back. “Sex is not only used for reproduction. In fact, for most adult couples, with the exception of those having trouble conceiving, sex is rarely used for those purposes.” 

“People do it because it feels good?” Hanni asked, biting his lower lip, a bit surprised that he was contributing a conversation he didn’t want to have. His cheeks flushed and he looked away.

“Essentially, yes. People do it because it makes them feel good though why they feel good might vary person to person. To some it might be about the feeling of being loved and the connection to the other person more than the physical acts themselves while others might find pleasure in only satisfying their own needs.” Hannibal looked at Will, trying to see if there was anything the younger man wanted to add, and had to fight back a smile at the wide eyed look he received. “Whatever the needs are, as long as there is consent from all involved, there should never be a reason to feel shame. Do you understand?” 

Hanni nodded, still worrying his lower lip, his face turning a darker shade of pink with every passing second. 

“You can ask me anything you want,” Hannibal said gently, reaching out to brush his thumb over the boy’s lower lip in order to draw his attention to what he was doing before he could draw blood. 

“Umm….” Hanni glanced over at his dad, who gave him an awkward but encouraging smile. “If it’s just about feeling good, why do people make such a big deal about it?” 

“Who is making a big deal about it?” 

Hanni gave his Papa a shrug. Sex, or what they knew of it, was always discussed in hushed tones among his friends. The websites his friends showed him on their computers all had age restrictions that the boys ignored when they were alone but would always close the browser and clear the history when adults were around. 

“As I’ve just told you, as long as there is consent, there should be no problem but a lot of other factors go into it as well. Sex can mean something different to different people. It’s important to have that understanding before starting a sexual relationship with a person.” Hannibal let it sink before continuing. “Some have a hard time differentiating between sex and love. One is not necessary for the other.” 

“But you should have some sort of affection for the other person,” Will cut in, pausing when their son turned to look at him. He found it harder to form the words now that the boy was facing him. “You don’t want to just … there should be more to it than it feeling good. You should care for the other person.”

“Your father has a point,” Hannibal said, though chose not voice that it was not one he agreed with. Sexual urges could be satisfied by strangers or acquaintances. As long as both were aware of where the relationship stood, there should be no reason why those urges had to be denied. “As you grow, you will learn things about yourself and your sexuality. My best advice would be to find someone that shares those interests. It will lead to healthy and enjoyable relationships.” 

“Just make sure you guys share other interests too,” Will added, managing a small smile for his husband. “That’s important.” 

“Jimmy’s big brother said he doesn’t want a girlfriend. He says then he can’t fu-” Hanni stopped, mouth still opened, and eyes wide with fear. Those were the words the boys had recently started using out of earshot of adults. Hanni was aware of his papa’s distaste for them but didn’t stop him from using them every once in a while when his parents weren’t around. 

“I don’t think I want you talking to Jimmy’s older brother anymore,” Hannibal said, frowning at his son. “Just because he is older does not mean you should do as he does or speak as he does.” 

“Sorry,” Hanni muttered, unconsciously inching closer to Daddy. 

“This is why we’re having this discussion. I rather you come to us for this information than your friend’s siblings,” Hannibal’s voice was still displeased and he took a moment to focus back on the conversation. “Everyone has their own preference. You should not let what he wants have any influence on what you want. Do you feel the need to experiment with multiple people?” 

“I….” Hanni turned red once more. He had yet do more than hold hands with a girl. 

“Hannibal,” Will hissed, glaring at his husband. 

“These are things that you will learn about yourself as you get older. I am not concerned what it is you want to do or with whom,” Hannibal said, backing off. He nudged the boy’s knee with his own. “Your Daddy and I are only concerned that you only do what you feel comfortable doing and not what you feel you have to because of those around you. Soon you will hear boys your age boast about their conquests. You will feel compelled to match their stories with your own, but you shouldn’t be pressured into something you are not ready and you must never pressure someone else. Do you understand?” 

Hanni nodded quickly, practically squirming in his seat. 

“Any other questions?” 

Hanni paused, glancing at the door, really wanting it to be over, before looking back up at Papa. “How do I get a girl to go out with me?” he asked shyly, voice dropping to a near whisper. 

“You have your daddy’s smile,” Hannibal said, cupping the boy’s chin and tilting it up. “That, with a bit of confidence, will insure that you have absolutely no problem when the time comes. Are there any young ladies that you're interested in?”

Hanni blushed again, finding the new topic even more embarrassing though perhaps less awkward. 

Hannibal patted his knee. “I think we had enough for one night. Daddy and I are always here if you have questions or just want to talk.”

Hanni nodded, everything in his body language making it clear that he was ready to bolt. “I know. Can I go to back to Duncan’s?” 

“You can,” Hannibal said, dismissing him with a nodded and an amused smile. 

“What did you want when you burst in earlier?” Will asked, grabbing his elbow before he could escape. 

“Oh, my skateboard,” Hanni said, looking sheepish. 

“Garage,” Will said, with a shake of his head and a playful swat to the boy’s behind as he let him go. “Be home by six.” 

“But I finished my homework,” Hanni whined, walking backwards towards the door. “We’re going to stay the block.”

“Seven and not a minute later,” Hannibal said. 

The boy ran out of the room before either could change their mind, his footsteps echoed through the hallway until the sound of a slamming door cut them off. Hannibal turned to give his husband a playful wink, but was met with a glare that he had not been expecting. 

“‘Experiment with multiple people’?” Will hissed, fingers curling into a fist, and holding back the urge smack the older man since there would be no playfulness in his touch. “He’s only twelve!” 

“He was, in all fairness, the one breach the subject. What would you have liked me to say?” 

Will let a frustrated groan. “I don’t know. The only relationship Jimmy’s brother has ever been in is the long term one with his hand!”

“Are you upset because this boy is corrupting our little one’s innocence?” 

“And probably teaching him bad words,” Will muttered, annoyed that Hannibal wasn’t even bothering to hide his amusement. “Okay, so on some level I expect that from a teenager, but you crossed the line. Would you have asked our daughter that question?”

“Of course not, I would be far too busy loading rounds into my shotgun once my fictional daughter reached the age of sexual awareness.” 

“More like sharpening your knives.” Will fought the smile, feeling slightly silly for getting upset in the first place. “What would you have told our daughter?” 

“That the handsome boys are always trouble,” Hannibal said, voice smooth and low. 

Will shook his head, snorting softly, as he looked away. He fought the blush he felt color his cheeks. It wasn’t exactly what was said, but the other’s tone, something in the accent caught his attention. He was getting too old for this. 

“I wish he was five again and we can tell him we were wrestling,” Will said, catching the other’s eye finally with a reminiscing smile. 

“Yes, but if I remember correctly, he was far more upset then.” 

“Only because he wasn’t included,” Will said with a chuckle as he got up and extended his hand to his husband. “I need a drink.” 

Hannibal rose and followed Will out of the room. The closest whiskey was kept in Will’s office, something he reached for when the house grew quiet and the world out there threatened to force its way in. Surprisingly it was the easy silence that the cannibalistic serial killer offered him that kept the doors in place. The whiskey helped too. 

Today the threat came from their boy, the fear of scarring their son for life and the thought of him starting to explore his sexuality were slightly overwhelming.

“Nothing has changed,” Hannibal said, his voice warm, eyes understanding. “Tonight he will come and kiss you good night while complaining that he isn’t tired. Half an hour later when we go check on him, he will be half asleep, trying to hide his tablet under his pillow.” Hannibal leaned against the table and sat his drink aside so he could pull Will close. “He’ll mutter that he loves us as we leave. He’s still just a boy, just with a few less questions now.” 

“That, or he has a few dozen more,” Will said, shaking his head before laying it against the other’s shoulder. “I’m not ready for this. I’m not ready for him to grow up.”   
Hannibal was about to point out the boy gaining knowledge in no way meant he knew how to use it or was ready to do so. Instead he remained quiet. If he concentrated he could hear wheels on the pavement as Hanni and his friend rode up and down the block.

It was sound that he would have found irritating at one point, and now was simply proof of a healthy, happy child at play. 

“It’s very conflicting,” Hannibal admitted, placing his chin over the crown of curls. “But it is not about us.” 

“No,” Will sighed, feeling slightly stronger once filled with the knowledge that he wasn’t alone, that Hannibal had felt it too. “It’s not.”

“Will?”

“What?” Will asked suspiciously, hearing the smile form in Hannibal’s words when his name was spoken. 

“How old were you when you had your first girlfriend?” 

Will huffed, made to pull away but was only pulled closer. “That’s something you should have asked when you were still my doctor.” 

“Perhaps I should have,” Hannibal said, a soft chuckle was felt vibrating through his chest. 

Recognizing the question for what it was, a distraction from the situation, Will sighed. “Break out the really expensive stuff and I’ll tell you.”


	2. CHapter TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanni has no filter, but no one is complaining. Except Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Maty, the creator of my awesome Icons. She imagined Hanni sharing too much info and then so did I. 
> 
> Sorry, no beta. Let me know me know if I keep missing something. I heart learning.

“What’s wrong, Dr. Bloom?” Four year old Hanni Lecter asked as he climbed onto the couch to sit beside his babysitter.

Alana rubbed her throat, trying to force her smile to appear genuine. Hanni’s usual baby sitter was out of town and she had been happy to offer her services when Will called. Sometime between seeing the two men off and the superhero cartoons, she started to feel like she was coming down with something. 

“It’s just my throat, honey,” she reassured the boy. “Maybe some tea will help. Would you like some too?”

Hanni shook his head, wishing there was a way to help. His expression turned thoughtful before brightening. “I sit on Daddy’s lap when I don’t feel well. He makes me all better.”

The smile on her face warmed as she imagined Will, slightly rough around the edges, cradling the sweet little boy in the rocking chair upstairs. “How does he do that?”

Hanni shrugged. “I don’t know. He just holds me and rubs my back and gives kisses too."

“Oh really? Lucky boy," she chuckled. "And do you hold Daddy when he’s not feeling well?”

“No, Papa does.” The answer came quickly, without a moment's hesitation, and Alana felt foolish for being surprised. “But Papa likes holding Daddy all the time.”

“Who gets hold Papa then?” Alana asked, trying not to imagine Will curled up in Hannibal’s lap.

“Daddy,” Hanni answered, yawning as he moved closer to her side, and laid his head against her arm. “Maybe Daddy will hold you too and make you feel better. Papa is bigger and he’s not too big.”

Alana blushed, imaging herself on Will’s lap, as he hummed softly and ran his fingers through her hair.

By the time the two men returned, she was curled up on the couch, a throw over her, barely awake.

“Hey,” Will said, kneeling by her. “Think you can make it to the guestroom?”

She gave him a smile that was part sleepy, a touch sappy, and completely unlike the ones he was used to seeing on her. “I can sit on your lap here.”

“I …” His mouth opened and closed. “What?”

She snickered, remembering he hadn’t been present for the conversation she had with his son. “Hanni said I should try it, that it makes him feel better.”

“Yeah, well, works on kids and small animals,” he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Not according to your son,” Alana said, shaking her head slowly and closing her eyes, making Will wonder how much medicine she had taken and if she had  
inadvertently mixed it with something stronger. “He said it works on Hannibal as well.”

“He said that, hu?” Will tried to chuckle again, but it came out awkward and forced. He felt his face heat up, and he quickly tried to change the subject. “I got some pajamas for you. I don’t think the pants will fit but the shirt should.”

She hummed and let herself be pulled up. “Hanni said that if Hannibal isn’t too big to sit in your lap, then I should be fine.”

Will felt the heat rise up again under her amused expression. He was saved from having to reply by the voice from the doorway.

“You’ll find the seat often occupied,” Hannibal said, a playful smile on his lips and eyes only on Will.

Will shot him a glare but didn’t add to the conversation. The fact that Alana dropped it and didn’t say another word on subject went unnoticed.

**/*/**

Hanni sipped his juice as Papa and Daddy disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him with their guests; Agent Crawford and Ms. Bella. He liked her because she always  
had a warm smile, and though she wasn’t as funny as some of Daddy’s other friends, she was always kind and tried to bring him into the adult conversations.

The five year old almost never got to dine with company. Between the late hours the dinners tended to run to and the subjects that were often breached at their table, the two men felt it was easier to have their small get-togethers once their young son had gone to bed.

Hanni felt mature sitting at the table, and since he was still too young to realize the subtle glares the older agent was shooting him, he did his best to be on his best behavior. Jack liked the child well enough, but his presences prevented him from speaking freely. He was smart enough to figure out that had been Will’s intention all along but still resented the kid for being there. 

“Well, dessert must be something special,” Bella smiled at Hanni, trying to make up for her husband’s sour expression. “They’re taking their time.”

“They’re probably kissing,” Hanni said with a casual shrug as he played with his dessert spoon.

He missed the way the agent’s head snapped in his direction and the surprise there. It was the source of the information as much as the information itself that shocked the agent. The two were very discreet, and sometimes if it wasn’t for the cohabitation, the kid, and the rings, Jack could forget that their relationship went beyond that of close friends. At least that was the extent of intimacy he ever saw, the wedding being the one off. 

Bella’s smile only widened. She saw because she wanted to see, had been looking for it; the way they would glance at each other every so often, the way Will flushed under his husband’s smile, the way Hannibal leaned in when serving him, invading his personal space far more than that of his guests with a hint of a smile that had nothing to do with food. Love, she knew, didn’t need to be screamed from the roof tops.

“What makes you think that?” She asked, nose wrinkling with delight.

“They’re always kissing,” Hanni was happy to explain.

“Always? Wow,” Bella laughed, clapping her hands with only the slightest touch of overenthusiastic embellishment for the child’s benefit. Her happiness was contagious, causing the agent to smile as well. “I bet you get kisses all the time too.”

Hanni nodded with a wide grin. He liked their kisses. “But they kiss on the lips.”

“Who kisses on the lips?” Will asked, coming into the dining room, dessert in each hand, holding the door open for his husband.

“You and Papa,” Hanni answered, reaching for the ramekins that held the decadent cake, and frowning when Daddy and the guests got served first.

“Very often from what we hear,” Bella said with a coy smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

Will blushed, turning a bright shade of pink from the tips of his ears down to his neck. He dropped his head, feeling Jack’s eyes on him and deliberately not meeting them.

“I believe we can still be considered ‘Newlyweds’” Hannibal said, winking at Bella as he took the plated ramekin from Will and placed it in front of their son, who immediately tuned them out.

Will quickly put the last dessert in front of Hannibal and sat down, pretending to be busy with his own cake. 

“Think Papa and Daddy will ever stop kissing?” Bella asked in a stage whisper as she leaned towards the boy.

“No,” Hanni shook his head without even glancing up. “Daddy said Papa tastes yummy.”

“What? When did I-” Will stopped, face going from pink to bright red, as he remembered the kiss he stole as he and the boy helped make dinner. “Finish up, it’s late.”

Hanni didn’t notice the half-hearted grumble in his father’s voice, or the chuckle it got out of his guests. He was too busy pouting and trying to come up with reasons why bedtime should be delayed. 

“I’m not sleepy and we didn’t walk Winston and Darcy yet and I want ….” 

Hanni’s voice faded into the background for Will as he felt a foot slide up his ankle. He caught Hannibal’s mischievous glance and blushed again, looking back down at his plate, hoping no one else noticed. 

**/**/**

“What are you doing here?”

Beverly Katz gave a frustrated sigh as her smile went from cheerful to tolerate in a split second. “Didn’t we talk about this?” She asked, voice purposely condescending. “That’s not how people answer the door. You’re supposed to greet them with a smile and a-”

“-what are you doing here?” Will cut her off with the same deadpan voice and frown he had on when he first opened the door.

“Jack sent me over with the file, sunshine,” she said, tapping the manila folder in her hand. “Aren’t you going to be invite me in?”

“No,” Will said, clearly upset as his eyes narrowed in on her. “I told Jack he was wasting his time and that I don’t want to see it.”

“Well, no one gave me that memo,” she said, thrusting the folder at Will’s chest, forcing him back, and walking past him. “Just look it over so you can shut him up and I get to go home early for once. How can you be so sure it’s not The Ripper?”

“Because I’m the Chesapeake Ripper and that was the night of Hanni’s play.”

Beverly snorted as she looked over her shoulder. “Where is my favorite little Lecter anyway?”

Will nodded towards the hallway, face already buried in the file, as he led the way. “He’s in a bit of a mood so don’t take it personally.”

“Hey, short stuff,” Beverly said, dropping down next to the boy and his Lego set. “What are you building?”

“A rocket,” Hanni answered without his usual excitement.

“Oh? Are you going to explore?”

Hanni shrugged, the corners of his mouth turned down.

“What’s wrong, honey?” she asked, her voice dropping too, as she became concerned. The boy was usually very happy to see her and she had to admit it hurt to see him upset.

Hanni shrugged again, still not looking at her as he reached for more of the red Legos to add to the tip.

“If I guess will you tell me?”

Hanni shrugged once more but he stopped fussing with the rocket and held it close.

“Did you get in trouble?” she asked, knowing that was definitely something that would put most kids in a bad mood. She smiled when he shook his head. “I knew that. You’re such a good boy.” The words made the boy smile and relax a little. “Alright, so what can it be then? I bet you wanted a snack but couldn’t have one. Is that it?”

“No,” Hanni said shaking his head.

“Did you have to take a nap when you didn’t want to?”

The five year old shook his head again.

“Did Daddy not want to play Legos with you?”

“No, he did but he can’t because he’s mean.” Hanni said, voice low, so the man in question would not overhear him from where he sat with his folder. “He didn’t let me play wrestling!”

“He didn’t?” Beverly raised a brow, confused. Will never seemed to be the kind not to allow any rough housing, maybe Hannibal, but not Will. 

“No, he was playing with Papa and they were playing without me.” Hanni stuck his lower lip out, looking for sympathy. 

Will’s head snapped up from the folder, catching his son’s words as Beverly did her best to hold back the roar of laughter. She could not hold back the grin at the look of horror on Will’s face.

“Papa and Daddy were wrestling?” she asked quickly, before Will could interrupt. “Who was winning?”

“Papa,” Hanni said. “He was on top but Daddy was-”

“Hanni!” Will cut him off, face bright red. “Agent Katz does not …” he shook his head, biting the inside of his cheeks. “She doesn’t want to hear about that.”

“She asked!” Hanni insisted, frowning at the older man, eyes furrowed together. First he couldn’t wrestle with them, now he wasn’t allowed to talk about it.

“I did,” she laughed. “And I want to know more. What was Daddy going to do?”

“He was going to kick Papa off!” Hanni said quickly, smiling because he could tell that what he was saying was making Agent Katz very happy.

“That’s enough,” Will said, voice rising, not sure how to stop what was happening. He didn’t want the boy to think he was in trouble but he wanted the conversation to end.

“Why?” Hanni asked, voice dropping, his earlier pout returning. Daddy sounded upset and he couldn’t understand what it was that he had done wrong.

“Good afternoon, Agent Katz,” Hannibal said, coming into the room and giving her a pleasant smile before looking from his son to his husband. “Is everything alright in here?”

“Can you take him?” Will asked, still blushing and obviously uncomfortable. 

“Are you behaving?” Hannibal asked, looking down at the little boy with his best stern expression.

“Yes, he’s behaving,” Will quickly cut in on his son’s behave. “He’s just – he’s…”

“He was telling me about the wrestling match,” Beverly happily cut in order to help out.

“Oh, I see.” Hannibal smiled, it was small and slightly arrogant, and only caused Will to give a defeated groan. “Come along, Hanni. We need to go to the store.”

“Aw,” Beverly laughed. “Now I’ll never know how Will was going to win the match.”

“He wrapped his legs around Papa and was going-” Hanni stopped as he was lifted up and quickly removed from the room with only a brief goodbye to the agent.  
He frowned at his Papa. Papa frowned back at him. 

“Did I do something bad?”

“Do you think you did something bad?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head, causing curls to slip into his eyes. “I was just telling Agent Katz about wrestling.”

“Did you know that Daddy didn’t want you talking about it with her?” Hannibal asked, getting the boy’s coat out of the closet and setting him down.  
Hanni shook his head again. “He said that Agent Katz doesn’t want to hear it,” he said as he fumbled with the large buttons. “But she did.”

Hannibal sighed as kneeled by the boy, helping him out, as he spoke. “It was Daddy’s way of letting you know that he wanted you to cease the conversation and perhaps move on to a different topic.”

“How come?” Hanni asked, frowning up at his papa as the man rose. “Was it because he was losing?”

“Your daddy was not losing,” Hannibal said, unable to suppress a soft, amused smile. “Some things are private, Hanni. Remember when you wouldn’t give up your noonie? You didn’t want anyone knowing you still slept with one.”

Hanni nodded thoughtfully as he remembered worrying that everyone in the world would know he slept with his pacifier like a baby. He had been about two and a half when he finally gave it up, and if it wasn’t for the story being brought up every once in a while to make a point of some kind, he would have forgotten it. “Is Daddy upset with me for telling?”

“Of course not, sweet boy,” Hannibal said holding out his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. “But I bet making him an extra special dessert can only increase the chances in our favor.”

Hanni grinned and took the offered hand, holding on tightly. He was never at a loss when it came to suggestions for dessert and Papa never let him down.

**/***/**

“You’re upset about what happened today,” Hannibal said, watching the younger man dry off after his shower.

“You’re very observant,” Will said, biting back more acidic remarks since the older man did not deserve them.

“He is a child,” Hannibal said softly, laying down on the bed and propping a few pillows behind his back so he could enjoy the view as the other made his way around the room. “A few months and he won’t even remember what he saw.”

“Not unless Beverly keeps reminding him,” Will muttered.

“I see,” the doctor said softly. “You’re bothered by her knowing.”

“Her, the whole team by now, half the campus by morning.” Will shook his head. “I know it’s not his fault, but we really need to have a talk with him.”

“I already did,” Hannibal said, head to the side as considered his husband. “Is it really so bad if they know?”

“Is it-?” Will cut himself with a small squeak, arms rising and dropping at his sides. “Yes. Yes, it is. And I don’t want to hear any of that ‘pride’ stuff, it has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what does it have to do with?”

Will just shook his head as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Nothing. I just don’t want them to know what we do or when we do it. I just don’t want them to know we do it, period.”

“You’re not embarrassed by our relationship, are you?” Hannibal sat up a bit straighter. “Of me as your lover?”

Will snorted, his boxers half on, when he glanced up and saw the other’s serious expression. His eyebrows furrowed instantly.

“Embarrassed?” Will straightened, and made his way on to the bed. “That must be the last thing I feel when I walk into the room with you at my side.” Will crawled over to Hannibal, straddling his lap and continuing when he got a cocked eyebrow. “They all want to know what of man with my background and instability is doing with the likes of you and when I get to take you home, each and every time, I’m letting them know that no one gets to touch you.” He leaned in close, hanging over him, as arms slipped around his waist. “No one but this ol’ boy.”

The kiss was nothing more than a tease, letting Hannibal taste the cool mint there. Will pulled back, and the playful smile melted away. “My father dated throughout the years but I never saw him actually get close to anyone. This is what parents do, right?” 

“Not all,” Hannibal said with a shrug. “Some are simply too busy, others were raised to believe intimacy was best saved for the bedroom.” 

“What are we teaching Hanni to believe?” 

“I can not say what he will take away from this,” Hannibal said, capturing Will’s hand and pulling it to his chest. “I hope he learns that there is nothing wrong with showing affections towards the ones we care for and that he should love with an intensity that can not be contained to the bedroom alone.”  
Will chuckled, looking down where their hands met. “I would like that too. I want him to believe in love.” 

“And what about everyone else?” 

Will huffed and slid against his side, head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Guess it doesn’t hurt if they learn a bit about love too.” 

“I’ll remember you said that.” 

“Do that,” Will said softly, head tilted back so he could look at Hannibal. “Remind me if I forget.” 

Hannibal’s hand came up and his thumb brushed over Will’s cheek. He smiled before reaching back to turn off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to country music when I was writing the end. I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> Hope you're still reading guys, because I'm still writing. Shouldn't be so long next time. Promise.


	3. Long Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's need for a hot shower causes more trouble than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two wonderful prompts - thought they would go well together. 
> 
> Note 1: If you know anything about water heaters, please disregard all knowledge. I grew up in apartments so I only realized how off I was when I finished writing it. Still a fun read, just wrong. 
> 
> Not Beta read. Anything you point out will be appreciated.

“Is he in the shower?” Will Graham asked his husband as he entered their bedroom. “Again?”

“It appears so,” Hannibal said with slight curve of the lip.

“That kid needs to give it a break.” Will shook his head as he dropped into the armchair by the window. “Good thing we have more than one bathroom.”

“It would have been very problematic,” Hannibal agreed, with a nod. “Are you upset by this?”

“By the thought of our son getting to know his body?” Will shook his head again. “Of course not.” He relaxed against the back of the armchair and let his head roll in Hannibal’s direction. “But four or five times in a day? It’s a bit excessive, isn’t it? Think we should talk to him about self-control?”

“It’s a very sensitive subject for a boy his age.” Hannibal came closer, and Will tugged on his waistcoat until he was perched on the arm of the chair. “It would have to be gently broached, if at all. I would not want him to think we disapprove of what he is doing nor that it is wrong in any way.”

“Not wrong, no, but it can be inconvenient at times,” Will reminded him.

“Cold showers are very refreshing.”

Will chuckled and pulled the doctor onto his lap. “I heard you curse.”

“You are prone to hearing things.” It was said with a casual shrug as Hannibal let his long legs dangle over the side of the chair. He studied the younger man’s face, hand reaching out smoothing the beard along his jaw.

“Just admit it,” Will smiled, face turned into the touch. “You like your hot showers almost as much our newly aware, self-exploring, adolescent son.”

“I do not take for granted the comforts that I have, and I enjoy them immensely, but I can survive without them.”

Will groaned and looked at Hannibal over his his glasses. “We’re not talking about scenarios that would require us to give up these luxuries. For instance,” he made a dismissive gesture with his hand before returning it to Hannibal’s thigh, hand falling slightly harder than he meant for it to. “If we were on the run.”

“Don’t insult me.”

“Back to my point then,” Will chuckled. “There is no reason for us to take cold showers.”

“It would seem as if I am not the one spoiled by the simple pleasure of a hot shower.”

“Fine. I want my hot showers back,” Will admitted with some reluctance and a half hearted glare. “When I come home from a case, the last thing I want is to wait for the water to heat up.”

“And you would like for me to have a talk with him,” Hannibal stated, amused by Will’s slightly dishonest attempt to get him to do the dirty work.

“Yes,” Will said, arms slipping around the other’s waist and tightening there. “Get me back my showers, and I will be so very grateful.”

“Manipulation then bribery,” Hannibal chuckled as he leaned closer. “I must agree for fear of what would come next.”

“Wise decision.”

**/**

“Can we speak for a moment?” Hannibal asked after tapping on the open door of the twelve year old’s room.

Hanni shrugged, knowing that if he was in trouble it wouldn’t have been a request. He watched his father sit on the corner of his desk and chose to remain on the floor where he had been playing with his dogs.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Hannibal said. “But before I do, I need you to understand that you’ve done nothing wrong.”

Hanni frowned, crossing his legs under him, and shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like the sound of that.

“Son, you’re growing and that means your body is changing. It’s only natural for you to explore it.”

It took a second for the teen to realize what his father was saying, a part of his brain refusing to connect what was said with what was meant. The reaction was instant and physical. He groaned, shutting his eyes tightly, and hid behind his hands. It wasn’t enough to hide the blush, nor did it make his father disappear which would force the conversation to come to an immediate end. 

“No, Papa, don’t.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hannibal looked slightly disappointed by Hanni’s strong, and what he considered immature, reaction. He knew it could be an unpleasant subject for the adolescent boy but he had hoped his son would face it with more dignity. 

“You are only required to listen.”

His papa’s even tone made Hanni drop his hands, and look up at him. “You said I did nothing wrong.”

“I did,” Hannibal agreed, his voice gentler and the features smoothing now that the boy no longer seemed on the verge of a tantrum. “You’ve done nothing wrong so there is no need to be upset by the topic.”

“I’m not upset!” Hanni insisted, voice rising,as he crossed his arms and tried to look defiant. “I don’t need this talk! No one else has to talk to their father about this kind of stuff.”

“You are misjudging my intentions,” Hannibal said patiently but with a pointed look that promised it wasn’t going to last long. “I have no intention of discussing masturbation with you though if you did, you always can. I will especially encourage you to do so if there is ever any swelling or pain. There is some concern about tearing considering you are uncircumcised.”

Hanni huffed. “You said you weren’t here to talk about … that,” he said, face twisted as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. He knew his father was a doctor, but that didn’t make certain subject instantly easier to discuss.

“We are not, but since the subject was breached, I want you to be aware that if the need does come up, I will always be available.”

Hanni shook his head. “Not going to happen.”

“If you feel more comfortable talking to your daddy-”

“No.” Hanni cut him off, shaking his head, eyes closed as if that would block his father out. “I promise to come to you, all right? Are we done?”

“The conversation will end when I end it,” Hannibal said, voice dropping a few degrees. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Papa,” Hanni muttered, shoulders slumping. He started playing with his cuffs of his shirt, waiting for his father to finish whatever it was he came to say. 

“Now, I did say you’ve done nothing wrong, right?” Hanni nodded, eyes still on his sleeves. “That stands, but you must be considerate of others and try not to monopolize the hot water.” 

Hanni’s head snapped up and his face turned red once again. Realizing that not only did his parents know what he did but also when and where made the twelve year old want to never touch himself again.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Hannibal said gently as he moved off the desk and crouched by the boy. “I’m not asking you to stop, only to be a little bit more considerate. Do you understand?”

Hanni opened and closed his mouth, ready to apologize but decided against it. He knew that wasn’t what the older man was looking for but it was the only thing he could think of. He realized that some sort of acknowledgment was necessary on his part because his father was starting to look concerned by what must have been a frozen, horrified expression on his face. He gave a quick nod and the look of concern quickly melted into pity.

“I think the dogs need to be walked. Can you see to them?”

Hanni was too young to recognize the escape his father provided but was nonetheless grateful for the opportunity to be anywhere else at the moment. He was up and out of the room without another word, the dogs following him without any command.

Hannibal sighed, straightening, and adjusting his suit. He didn’t understand why the subject made his son so uncomfortable. He had changed his diapers and had been the one to give him most of his baths, having more patience for the curls than Will. There was no need to be shy, after all, they were both men and that alone should have provided some level of comfort.

It obviously didn’t. He had no choice but to accept it and hope that his son would come to him if there was ever a need for his assistance.

**//**

If Hanni had ever considered coming to his papa with questions about sex and masturbation, they disappeared the afternoon he plugged his headphones into his tablet. He had been watching a music video, the singer was drenched and barely clothed, and he would have gone to take a shower if not for the conversation he had with his father just last week.

He hadn’t heard the knock or his name being called, and was still too engrossed in the video to notice the movement out of the corner of his eye.

Hannibal couldn’t say he was shocked by the sight of his young son working his hand quickly over his dick. He imagined it would be only a matter of time when living with a boy who was slowly transitioning from child to man. He tried to make his exit as unnoticed as his entrance. 

He was able to avoid eye contact but not total detection as Hanni gave a startled scream and tried to cover himself up. Hannibal paused outside the door, debating if he should go back in and talk to the boy once he was decent or if he should drop the matter. He considered the timing and decided against reassuring his son that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Inside the room, a mortified and no longer aroused Hanni considered what life would be like if he never faced his papa again. 

**///**

“You’ll be happy to know he is no longer limiting his self-pleasure to the shower.”

Will frowned at his husband, eyebrows knitted together until realization hit him.

“Oh, no.” Will sounded truly horrified on their son’s behave. “You didn’t stay and talk about it, did you?”

“I considered it,” Hannibal admitted as he leaned against the wooden desk.

“Don’t,” Will warned. “Let him deal with it like every teen has in the past. Let him pretend it never happen and move on with his life.”

“And if he wants to talk about it?”

“Then he will let us know.” Will shrugged. “Or you. Or me. It’s up to him.”

Will smiled softly at the momentary uncertainty that passed over Hannibal’s face before he nodded in agreement. The uncertainty wasn’t something that Will saw often, though it was far more likely to be seen in his parenting rather than anywhere else in life. Hannibal’s attempt to understand their boy, who was a lot like them in some ways but completely his own person in so many others, was always genuine and proof that he was willing to admit that he didn’t always have the answers. That he trusted Will’s opinion, needed him, and they truly were in this together.

Except when it came to talking to their son about cutting back on his shower. Hannibal was on his own.

“It doesn’t need to be made into more than it is.”

“He’s almost a teenager, Hannibal. It’s all going to more than it has to be for the next few years.” Will got up and made his way over to the older man, badly hidden amusement lighting his face. “It’s about time that boy got some payback. Please tell me you didn’t knock.”

*////*

“Hey, buddy.” Will poked his head into his son’s room after knocking. “It’s dinner time.”

“Not hungry,” Hanni grumbled from his bed, not looking up from the game he was playing, trying to make it appear as it was the only thing responsible for his frustration.

“Hanni, I wasn’t asking,” Will said, coming to stand by the bed, his tone stern. He had planned on simple ordering the boy, making the necessary threats if needed to get him to leave the room. Up close he saw how hard his son was trying to pretend he was fine, how clearly he wasn’t. He had planned to avoid the subject but it looked like there was no way around it. “You’re not going to hide in your room for the rest of your life, are you?”

Hanni lowered the game, all pretense gone with a soft defeated sigh. He tried not to think about it but the images wouldn’t stop flashing in his head and every time he remembered his father backing out of the doorway, he felt something sick and disgusted with himself. Now that his Daddy knew too, he felt very dirty and alone.

He didn’t think he could look at them and not think about what happened and he was sure they felt the same way. Every time they saw him, they would just think of him as some kid that couldn’t control himself and needed to play with himself every hour of the day. 

“Don’t make me go, Daddy,” Hanni begged softly, desperate to just be left alone so he could pretend it didn’t happen and torture himself when it didn’t work.

“Move over,” Will said, the growl in his voice for himself at thinking anything with their boy would be easy. He sat next to the headboard, legs stretched out over the bed while Hanni crossed his legs. His attention was on his lap, not really in the mood for another lecture on what was normal and natural. “Remember when I told you about my father, how it was just the two of us?”

“Yeah,” his son muttered softly, nodding.

“All the responsibility to keep us off the streets fell on him. His jobs wouldn’t last so while they did, he would take all the work he could but there was only so much time I could spend with him at the yard. Soor or later, depending on his patience for that day, he would just send me home and well…,” Will rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, looking away from the teen. “There really was not much for a kid to do. Anyway, our neighbor, an older woman, had a key to our house so she could check in on me on the nights Daddy was working really late. She didn’t always stop by but-”

Hanni gave a little snort, trying hold back the laughter at first but failing. “Oh, please tell me she didn’t catch you.” 

“It gets worse.”

That really got Hanni’s attention and he sat up straighter, fully focused on his father and the story.

“Others would have left in that type of a situation but not her. She was…” Will tilted his head, looking for the right words. “… religious. She screamed at me about sin loud enough for the neighbors to hear and told me that she was going to tell my daddy so he could whip the devil out of me and would have done it herself if she had the right.”

“What happened?” Hanni asked nervously, scared for his father’s sake even though a life time had passed since those events. 

Will sat up straighter, unconsciously mimicking his son as he crossed his legs and chuckled softly. It had been so horrible back then that he had forgotten his father’s response. “He told her that he didn’t care what I did with myself as long as I wasn’t getting anyone knocked up.”

Hanni laughed, for the time being, not knowing about how colorful his grandfather had been with his choice of words. Will smiled as his son seemed to forget his own horror story.

“It had been a cheap shot at her grandson who had a few kids around town before he was old enough to drink, well, legally that is,” Will finished explaining.

“Oh, granddad was so mean.” Hanni giggled. “Bet she never came to check on you again.”

“No, she didn’t. Avoided us until the day we moved but she kept leaving religious pamphlets in our mailbox.”

Hanni laughed again but it soon died away. He gave his dad a shy smile, dropping his eyes again.

“Papa isn’t moving out, is he?” Hanni asked, some of the awkwardness returning as he tried to make a joke.

“Do you want me to do all the cooking?”

“No,” he quickly shook his head with a teasing smile he couldn’t hide. “I just don’t think I can face him. How long is this feeling going to last?”

“The longer you wait, the worse it will be,” Will said, rubbing the boy’s back. “No matter who you get caught by, it’s always horrible and awkward for both parties involved, but luckily for you nothing is ever awkward for your papa.”

“Think Papa ever got caught?”

Will laughed and got up, holding his hand out for the boy. “Let’s go ask.”

“No!” Hanni shook his head hard, giving a shudder at the idea and then laughing . “I don’t want to know!”

“I think it’s only fair we ask him,” Will said, sounding much too serious for the boy’s liking. 

“Daddy, no!” 

Will laughed, putting a hand around the boy’s shoulders and pulling him close. He caught Hannibal’s eyes as they entered the dining room and gave him a wink. 

“Oh, you’ve set the table,” Hanni said, frowning just a bit. He had always set the table, while Papa cooked, and Daddy cleaned, but since Papa usually helped Daddy out, it seemed only fair that he handled his chores without the man’s help. 

Hannibal was surprised by his son’s demeanor. He was sure the boy would do everything in his power to avoid him for as long it took the young boy to get over the embarrassment of being caught pleasuring himself. He had estimated two to four days.

The laughter he had heard on the stairs was proof of a moment shared between his boys in his absence. He wished he knew what was said, what had eased Hanni’s discomfort. He was aware that in all likelihood it was not something he could have done.

He could admit that a bit jealously came with that realization but his boys looking relaxed and happy eased the sting of it. 

“It was getting rather late. What were you two laughing about?” Hannibal asked, just to watch the boy blush and try to hide his grin.

“Nothing that can be repeated with children present,” Will said, winking at the boy, who responded with an exaggerated eye roll.

“I see.” Hannibal pulled Will’s chair out and smiled at his son. “Since I set the table I believe it is only fair you serve.”

“Yes, Papa,” Hanni said, still grinning as he ran into the kitchen.

“Don’t try balancing all the plates at once!” Will yelled after him before tilting his head back to look at his husband. 

“You spoke with him” Hannibal said, fingers sliding into the curls, curving behind his head as he stood over him. “I thought you advised to let the matter go and pretend it didn’t happen.”

“He looked so sad, and this was sort of my fault-”

“It was,” Hannibal confirmed with a nod. 

Will’s teeth snapped playfully at the hand that had been playing with his hair.

“What did you tell him?” Hannibal asked, fingers running along the stubble, tilting the head back so they were looking at each other again. 

“I might have shared a similar experience with him.” 

Will smiled when Hannibal’s brow lifted, intrigued and obviously wanting him to go on. Before the doctor could voice his curiosity, the door swung open, stopping him. At least, for the moment. 

Hanni came out with too many plates despite Will’s warning, trying to imitate Papa in the way he served. When it came to serving the man himself it put him much closer than he expected to be this soon after the incident. His papa smiled and told him he had done a great job balancing everything and he had to admit it was much less awkward than he thought it would be as he took his own seat. 

Hanni told himself that this was as weird as things could get in their family and now that it was over, he had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you that I knew nothing about water heaters.


	4. Nip/Tuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between expecting parents and a partial explanation for a very inquisitive boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt, that I was more than happy to take on. 
> 
> Note Beta-Powered. Sorry. You know the deal. English hard. You help.

Will Graham was on the chaise, head prompted against the armrest, thumbing through a baby magazine he had swiped from his doctor’s office when an article caught his eyes. 

“Hannibal? What do you think of circumcision?” he asked, one hand mindlessly going to his belly, as he continued to scan the page. He was just a week shy of eight months, and even though he was ready to get it over with, he was constantly worried about what he would do once the baby was actually born. Every decision, no matter how small and insignificant, would lead to years of anguish for their child and do irreversible damage. 

“I don’t find it necessary,” Hannibal said without pausing as he wrote his referral. The younger man was craving something deep fried and spicy. Something that wasn’t homemade. All Hannibal could do was warn him about the heart burn and take care of him when it happened. He had a strong dislike for the things that Will had insisted on eating but hoped it was simply the pregnancy. He didn’t think he could make fried pickles for much longer. 

“Are you saying that as doctor or someone who is isn’t circumcised?” Will asked, setting the magazine down and tilting his head in Hannibal’s direction. 

“The fact that I am uncircumcised does not make me biased against the procedure,” Hannibal said glancing up. “As a doctor, I find it unnecessary to mutilate newly born children.”

“Mutilate?” Will sat up, eyebrows furrowed together. “That’s a bit harsh.” 

“It is a harsh word,” Hannibal agreed with a shrug and leaned back in his chair. “The procedure still carries risk, but even when done right, it is still an alteration with no just cause.” 

“What about all the health benefits that people claim?” Will asked rising and going to sit against the edge of the desk.

“Those can be maintained with proper hygiene and appropriate use of contraceptives,” Hannibal said, a hand against the stomach, gentle and loving. His voice grew softer, eyes on the bump, as he thought of the life growing inside. “Studies never proved that it played any role in preventing cancer and I fear the complications that may arise even if I was the one preforming the procedure. It is a risk that I would rather not take.” 

“You wouldn’t even do it yourself? Seriously?” Will asked. He had not known the man when he was a surgeon but he could imagine his work; flawless, brilliant, leagues above his colleges. 

“Not when it comes to an unnecessary procedure, no.” He glanced up at Will, hand still where he felt movement. It rested a little firmer now. He might not be able to imagine a life for the boy just yet but he did have a need to protect him. “Not when it comes to our son. The most effective methods of atheistic do not eliminate all discomfort. I cannot bear the thought of causing him any needless pain.”

“Wish you felt the same way about me,” Will muttered playfully, an impish smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

“I did say needless,” Hannibal said, smile matching that of the younger man, hand slipping down from the stomach, rounding around the back of the thigh. Will moved closer, his breath catching as the touch grew firmer, before letting go, and giving him a playful slap. “I am almost finished. Just a few more minutes and we can go.”   
Will didn’t move away, watching Hannibal work quickly, but never carelessly. 

“I remember girls in college refusing to date men that weren’t circumcised,” Will said when Hannibal started putting his things away. “I also heard a few horror stories about guys trying to do it themselves because the girls they were interested in found it so unappealing.” 

“Do you find it unappealing?” Hannibal asked, bring Will’s coat to him and holding it up so the other could simply slip into it. 

“It’s all right,” Will teased. He leaning against Hannibal’s chest when his coat was on and stole a kiss. “Not that I get to see it for very long before it disappears.” 

“Hopefully our son will find a partner as kind and understanding as you.” 

“Until he does, what if he is rejected?” Will asked softly, glancing at the bump under his thick coat, suddenly imaging his son being limited to who would return his advances and affection due to something that was decided for him by his parents before his birth. “What if he hates it?” 

“I would not want him in the company of such people,” Hannibal pointed out, coming around Will and folding the scarf around his neck, forcing him to look up. “If you feel strongly about this then I’ll reconsider. He is our boy, and I won’t ask you to go along with something you don’t feel comfortable with.”

There was a pause as Will thought about the people that would be in and out of his son’s life. Some would leave because he was raised by two men, others over the circumstances of his birth, both things the child could not control. His son would be hurt but better off without those people in his life. The same could be said for those that cared what his son looked like instead of who he was. 

“He is our boy, and the decision should be his,” Will said, taking Hannibal’s scarf in order to return the favor but found himself twisting the material around his hands, using it to pull him close for a kiss. It lasted longer than he had meant it to, getting carried away by the heat, and the familiar taste of the other man. He dropped his hand, fingers brushing over the front of Hannibal’s pants. “I think you should give me a few pointers when it comes to caring for someone that isn’t circumcised, something that I don’t already know. Tonight.”

“Tonight,” Hannibal agreed, straightening out the scarf that had been mistreated. He was more than certain, before the night was over, the only care that would be shown was to the pregnant man as he curled up on the bed and blamed the doctor for allowing him to eat the spicy food. With that in mind, he leaned in for another kiss, savoring them since they would have to last him until the next morning. 

*About four years later*

Will Graham looked around the restroom and sighed. The shop had been too big for the single private bathrooms he preferred but too small to offer the large kind that with its mass provided anonymity. Will preferred those too to the standard two stalls and two urinals that the current Men’s room provided. 

With one of the urinals in use, by guy code as well as general parenting guide lines, he took his four year old son into one of the stalls. Using the toilet paper he lifted the seat and helped Hanni with his pants. 

Hanni went quickly, wanting to get back to their dessert but frowned when his daddy flushed. 

“Don’t you have to go Daddy?” 

“I… um…” Will paused. He did have to go but he had never gone to the bathroom right in front of the boy. He had often gone while the toddler was splashing around the tub and had never even given it a second thought. He realized the longer he stood there, looking uncertain, the weirder it was going to be for his son. He didn’t want the kid to think there was anything wrong about seeing his parents use the bathroom. “Yeah. Yes, I do.” 

He tried to angle himself away from the boy, covering up as much as could with his hand but at four Hanni was curious and wasn’t shy about getting a look. 

“Daddy! You’re wee-wee is so big!” Hanni exclaimed, eyes wide with fascination and clearly impressed. 

A bark of laugher from the man at the urinal made Will cringe and he felt his face heat up. 

“Hush,” Will whispered, trying to quickly finish up. 

“But Daddy it’s so big! And the part where the tinkle comes out looks different. Its round, but mine isn’t,” Hanni said while trying to reach back into his pants so he   
could show his daddy what he meant. 

“I know,” Will said, pulling his hands away and opening the stall door. “It’s because I was circumcised and you weren’t.” 

He had hoped the man who had been at urinal left but there he was, washing his hands, and trying to catch Will’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Hey, buddy, that could have been a lot worse,” the stranger said with a chuckle. 

“With my luck, it still might,” Will said in his best attempt be social as he hid his blush by turning his attention to Hanni and getting his hands washed. 

“But Daddy, I did go to the circus!” 

Will frowned at Hanni and smiled when he caught on. “Circumcised Hanni, not circus. Two very different things.” 

“Oh, is that why your wee-wee is so big?” 

The man laughed again, and Will just managed to stop himself from wincing at the sound of it. Hanni was watching him and he didn’t want any of his discomfort to be misinterpreted by the little boy. He had no problems answering the questions, just preferred not to have an audience. 

“No, honey, it isn’t,” Will said, forcing the words to sound natural while the stranger gave an amused snort before leaving with a quick wave to the child. “Circumcision is…” he tried to think of words the four year old would easily understand. “It’s an operation on the wee-wee. They cut a tiny bit of skin off and that’s why our wee-wees don’t look the same.” 

“Why?” Hanni asked and his father gave a frustrated sigh. He loved how curious his son was, how observant, but he had bad timing and once the ‘why’s started it was hard to get them to stop. This really was the worst subject for the shop and though he was sure that Hannibal would remain unfazed, he would not appreciate the subject matter being discussed over cupcakes, coffee, and milk. 

“Lots of different reasons.” Will said, drying his son’s hands and then his own. “We’ll talk about this at home.

“But Daddy can I be circused?”

“Circumcised,” Will corrected, this time a warm, affectionate smile slipping out as he leaned over and kissed his head. “You’ll have to ask Papa about that one, but it’s   
better if you wait until we get home.” 

“Why?” 

“Because cupcake and wee-wees don’t go together,” Will explained as he lifted the boy up and held him close. “Are you willing to give up your cupcake for that?”

“No,” Hanni shook his head. “I want my cupcake!” 

Will stole another kiss before pushing the bathroom door open with his shoulder. He wondered if Hanni would forget the conversation by the time they finished with their treats or if he was more likely to forget that he was told not to bring it up at the table. 

Either way, when the subject surfaced again, and he had no doubts it would, it would quickly be turned over to the doctor in the family. He would have been fine with the questions in the privacy of their own house, but Hannibal would enjoy the chance to give their son more information than a four year old would ever need. 

And there was nothing like watching Papa’s explain something to their son, with patience and pride as their son soaked it all in. It was an opportunity he wouldn’t pass up. 

He just hoped Hanni didn’t feel the need to share the knowledge with his friends at the playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanni will be okay with it once he finds out he's just like Papa. As for real kids ... I'm not a boy. I don't have kids. Not sure how I feel about circumcisions.


	5. Nip/Tuck (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is actually more awkward than Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Proofed - Sorry. 
> 
> Certain things I just can't google!

Will Graham was not surprised he bumped into someone in his rush to pick up his son from pre-k. The day had been less than stellar and he was just grateful that for once he hadn’t managed to drench his newest victim in lukewarm coffee. Though the lack of coffee only served to remind him how long and horrible the day had been. He mumbled an apology, and tried to get past him. 

“Will?” 

That was a surprise and Will’s eyes widened as he looked up at his lover and then down at his watch. 

“I’m not that late,” Will said, eyebrows knitting together. “Why are you here?” 

“The school called,” Hannibal said and he held up a hand to calm him down when his heart leaped into his throat. “He’s fine. It seems like there was a small incident and they wanted to speak to us.” 

“Incident?” Will frowned and followed after Hannibal. “I didn’t-” He groaned. “My phone is dead.” 

“I’m aware.” It was said with an indulgent smile. “And the emergency chargers I purchased for you?” 

“Forgot about them,” Will muttered. “What happened? Did they say?” 

Hannibal was about to reply just as their son’s classroom door opened and a woman came out carrying a little girl. She gave them a polite smile as she squeezed between them and left. 

“Oh, good. You’re here. I wasn’t sure if you got my message Mr. Graham but I guess you did, because you’re here.” The young teacher’s assistant, Mary, smiled nervously at them, blushing. She knew she was babbling but didn’t seem to be able to stop. “Mrs. Sanders isn’t here today so it’ll be just be just us. Come in.” 

Will shot Hannibal a questioning look, wishing he knew ahead of time what the meeting was about in order to better prepare himself. When it to came Hanni, he rarely knew what to expect. 

“It seems-” Hannibal started only to be cut off by a very familiar squeal of joy. 

“Daddy!” Will caught Hanni just before he could collide into the side of his leg and swung him up on to his hip. “Daddy! Guess what?” 

“What?” Will asked, though distracted, he still managed to sound genuinely curious to the boy. He knew by Hannibal’s relaxed manner that nothing serious had happened but seeing the boy smiling widely did ease some of his concern. 

“Peter is circused just like you!” 

Will’s eyes opened widely and he quickly looked around to see who was within ear shot. He felt the color suddenly drain from his face as he realized what the meeting was about. 

“Circumcised, Hanni. The word is circumcised,” Hannibal quietly corrected and hid a smile at the glare the younger man sent him.

The last of the parents left just as they took a seat in front the teacher’s desk, Mary looking even more uncomfortable as she sat before them.

“Daddy and Papa have talk with Ms. Mary,” Will said sitting Hanni down on the floor. “Can you go pick up the blocks for her? That would be really nice.” 

Hanni chewed his lip, wanting to tell Papa about the rest of his day but he really did want to help Ms. Mary. He looked over at her and smiled when she did. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Will waited until Hanni was a few feet away before turning to the younger girl. “He just learned a new word and we did talk to him about not discussing it in public but I guess he forgot. We’ll talk to him tonight about appropriate conversations when he’s-” 

“Mr. Graham,” she cut in and looked sorry to have done it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She blushed. “No, that wasn’t it. Well, I guess that was part of it. Hanni …,” She looked between the two men before settling on Will, “… exposed himself to several students… and he encouraged other students to expose themselves.” 

“Oh, that’s not…” Will felt himself sink lower into his chair. He glanced over at Hannibal and was completely unsurprised by the lack of alarm there. 

“Were the other parents informed?” Hannibal asked, his voice held a professional coldness that caused Mary to cringe, and her discomfort only added to Will’s unease. 

“Yes, I had to let them know,” she said, making it sound like an apology. 

“I understand,” Hannibal said, gentler this time. “I’m only curious how concerned they are by what happened.” 

“Well most just wanted to know how far it went and I made sure to explain that nothing actually happened.” She shrugged. “Jenny’s father seemed upset but I’m sure that he was just shocked.” 

“Please ask him to contact me personally if he feels the need to discuss it further.” 

“How many kids are we talking about?” Will cut in, the politeness grating on his nerves. His boy was his main concern. He glanced over at Hanni who was happily putting the toys away. It was clear that whatever happened, he was not aware that anyone took issue with his curiosity.

“A few of the boys and a girl.” 

“I assume the school has procedures to follow,” Hannibal said, voice professional but this time Will picked up the underline tension. He shifted his knee so it brush up against the doctor’s and felt some of his own tension slip away. 

“Yes.” Mary let out a sigh, having been working up the courage to breach the subject. “It’s very routine. He’s going to have to meet with one of counselor for a ev-”

“No!” Will cut her off and seemed as surprised by the outburst as she was. He looked away and rubbed his brow, uncomfortable by the attention being turned solely on him and the loss of control. “I just mean, is this really necessary? He’s just kid. He isn’t an exhibitionist!” 

“No, no, of course not,” the young woman blushed, looking at the older of the two for help. “We- I don’t think that at all. It’s just…” she shrugged, “protocol.” 

“We understand,” Hannibal reassured her and ignored Will muttering under his breath about the ridiculousness of the situation. “Is it mandatory that he sees the school’s counselor? I would appreciate if it I was allowed to call my own psychiatrist to consult on the matter. I imagine the evaluation is required prior to our son returning to class and I can take him first thing in the morning.” 

“It is,” Mary nodded. “I’m not sure what the policy is on having your own doctor do the evaluation but I can check on it and get back to you.”

“We would appreciate it,” Hannibal said, rising and there for ending the conversation. 

Will hid his eye roll behind his slanted glasses and went to get Hanni. 

“Daddy, I put the toys away,” Hanni told him proudly and raised his arms to be picked up. 

“You are a very good boy,” Will said, hugging him tightly and tucking his head under his chin.

He gave the teacher’s assistant a polite nod, knowing it wasn’t her fault, but unable to feel anything but frustration with the situation. As mortified as he was by what his son had done, he was scared to the point of anger at what it might mean for their boy’s future. 

“They’re going to label him a pervert,” Will said, voice low as he spoke over the boy’s head. 

“I can guarantee you that is not going to happen,” Hannibal said, reaching to take Hanni from him. “I believe someone owes me a kiss.”  
Hanni grinned and buried his face in his father’s neck before pulling back and giving him a kiss. 

“Papa! My wee-wee is bigger than Peter’s wee-wee and Scott’s wee-wee and a lot bigger than Jenny’s wee-wee!” 

“You shouldn’t have been showing anyone your wee-wee,” Will told him, deciding to take this on one battle at a time. The last thing he need was Hanni examining all the girls in his class… or the teachers. He shuddered at the idea. 

“Why?” Hanni asked, face falling. His daddy wasn’t smiling and was using the voice that had been reserved for situation which resulted in long time-outs and the removal of cartoons.

“Because….” Will stopped, searching for words as he opened the door for them. “… that is not how we act in school. Remember we talked about the difference between how we act at home or alone with Daddy or Papa and how we behave public?” 

Hanni nodded, pulling out Papa’s tie from behind his waist coat and tracing the patterns with his finger, unable to look up to face them. He had been excited to share his newfound knowledge but he had never meant to upset his fathers.

“We’ll talk about this at home,” Hannibal said softly, kissing the boy’s head before placing him in the back of Will’s car and shutting the door. 

“This is just ….” Will shook his head and leaned against car. “They’re going to blame this on us being men. They are going to twist this and-”

“No,” Hannibal stopped him, moving closer and placing his hands on the roof of the car. “This is common behavior for a child. Hanni’s behavior might have been a bit grander on a scale of exposer but he is a Lecter after all. It does not change the fact it was rooted in curiosity and not perversion.” He leaned in closer, his presence comforting instead of sexually charged as he ran his lips softly over Will’s nose. “You know this but are blinded by fear and worry for our son. I will not let anything happen to him.”

Will nodded, resting his head against the other’s shoulder. “One day we are going laugh as we tell him this story and he is going turn the most wonderful shades of red as he begs us to stop.” 

“From what he has told us so far,” Hannibal chuckled from above him. “He has nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Will snorted as he pulled back, adjusting Hannibal’s tie. “He is his Papa’s son.” 

“If he is,” Hannibal said, hand sliding into the curls and pulling his head back. “He will do anything to please you.” 

Hanni huffed inside the car. That really wasn’t public behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what would happen in a case like this. I couldn't figure out how to put the "four year old" and "expose himself" into the search engine without the FBI knocking on my door.


	6. Hannibal's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to choose their sous chefs are little more carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Sorry, but if I proof read this chapter one more time ......
> 
> Note1: Bacon is bacon.  
> Note2: I live in a world where almost everyone is crushing on Hannibal and/or Will. If that's wrong, I don't want to be right.

“Careful, sweet boy,” Hannibal Lecter said, arms around his five year old son as he helped him stuff a mushroom. The small boy stood on a stool, sleeves rolled up, and an apron tied around his waist. Getting to dress like Papa was half the fun when it came to helping out in the kitchen. “Do not use your fingers!”

“But it’s easier,” Hanni complained, glancing over his shoulder at the older man.

“No fingers,” Hannibal simply repeated himself, motioning back to the mushroom with a nod. “Use the back of the spoon to make sure the stuffing is firmly packed.”

“But why can’t I use my fingers?” Hanni asked, trying to focus on his task.

“Because you lick your fingers,” Hannibal said, one corner of his mouth twisting up as he dropped a kiss on the back of his head. “Now place a bit more on top and then carefully lower it onto the tray.”

“He’s just going to end up licking the spoon,” Will said with a chuckle as he came up beside them.

“Look, Daddy! Bacon!” Hanni told him with a wide a grin.

Will leaned over and opened his mouth. Hanni, without the need for any prompting, quickly placed a spoonful of bacon, cheese, onions and bits of mushrooms into his daddy’s mouth before Papa could protest.

“You two are causing more trouble than aid,” Hannibal said, voice clipped as he plucked the spoon out of his son’s hand.

“Sorry,” Will said, though the smile he hid in Hanni’s hair lacked sincerity. He squeezed the boy before pulling back to look down at him. “We’ll behave, won’t we?”

Hanni nodded, ready to take his job seriously.

“No fingers or licking spoons,” Hannibal said, firmly but not without a bit of humor in his eyes as he handed Hanni a new spoon and looked at Will. “No eating the stuffing. I assume you came over because you have finished prepping the vegetables, yes?”

Will shook his head, a touch of genuine guilt as he raised his hands in surrender and moved to the cutting block. He worked quickly, trying to make up for lost time until a hand closed over his wrist, startling him and causing him to jerk back against Hannibal’s chest.

“Dinner will be further delayed if you are not more careful.”

“I know how to handle a knife,” Will told him with exasperation before letting his body relax against the older man. “But since you're here now…”

“Focus,” Hannibal said, a quick kiss to the edge of his scruffy jaw before pulling away. “It would be wise to finish your responsibilities in a timely manner with little to no blood shed if you wish to keep assisting me in the kitchen.”

Will snorted and looked up just in time to see Hanni sneak some of the stuffing. They shared a wink and a secret smile. 

Hannibal pretended to be oblivious to it, just grateful the boy had used his hands instead of the spoon as he snacked on the stuffing. The relief he felt made him pause and try to remember what it was like before he had a child and how such things slowly became acceptable.

He lost his train of thought as Hanni dropped a mushroom and Darcy sprinted from the doorway to lick up the filling. She was still too young to heed Will’s commands and he ran to catch her before she could get to the onions in her attempt to lick the floor the clean. Hannibal dropped his own knife, scooping up the boy so he would not get caught in the struggle between man and beast.

He wished this too still shocked him.

**^**

The guests consisted of Dr. Chilton and the Crawfords. It always surprised Will when Frederick was able to get an invention out of Hannibal. He had managed to get past the first impression the doctor had left on him all those years ago but not by much. It had always seemed to Will as if the other man was waiting for him to snap. He just couldn’t be sure if it was so he could end up in the hospital, under the man’s care, or to replace him when it came to a certain foreign socialite and extremely handsome doctor. 

Chilton’s behavior at times seemed like it belonged in their son’s classroom instead of their meetings, taking what small openings he could to pull Hannibal’s braids and sticking his tongue out at Will. At least, that’s how it felt to the younger man. He bared it with annoyance and amusement, never sure which one would last until the end of the night.

Will had forgotten it could always get worse than annoyance.

A small, though definitely not discreet, sound came from Dr. Chilton, causing everyone to turn around and face him as he rudely reached into his mouth. He pulled out a medium sized, light colored hair much to his, and only his, amusement.

“Not only going gray, are you Hannibal?” He said, trying to make it sound like a light tease. “Old age comes for us all.”

“That’s Darcy’s!” Hanni happily corrected the man. “She’s shedding. Daddy and I comb her every day. Winston likes it but Darcy runs away a lot and we have to catch her.”

Chilton paled slightly, the corners of his mouth turned down as he ignoring the rest of the narrative. He held back the urge to clear his throat and desire to go wash out his mouth. He had no great dislike for dogs, but was opposed to their hair being anywhere near his mouth.

Will had been watching Hannibal from the moment all eyes turned to Chilton, and felt his own face blush in places that his older lover would, had he had the ability to do so genuinely. Hannibal’s jaw was locked, teeth grinding in the back, eyes on his prey as his antlers sprouted out.

There was his Ravenstag, still powerful and frightening. Horrifyingly beautiful. 

“I guess that means I can’t help out in the kitchen anymore,” Will muttered, easing the tension at the table. His eyes were still on his husband, waiting for him to breathe.

“In my old age I would not dream of doing this without my two best helpers,” Hannibal said, his tight, crooked smile pulling on his human suit.

“I would never pass up anything at this table, no matter if the helpers had two hands or four,” Bella said, voice pointedly firm, as she took a bite of her mushroom.

To Will it sounded a bit overplayed but genuine and for that he gave her a grateful smile. Jack raised a toast in concurrence and everyone followed suit, including Hanni who raised his juice, not wanting to be left out, and they let the matter drop.

***~***

“You can’t,” Will said softly as he entered the kitchen, holding half of the dishes.

“I most certainly can,” Hannibal told him, as he readied the next course. “Not without preparing one more meal, of course.”

“I’m not letting you cut out his tongue and then feed it to him in our house.” Will shook his head at how normal those words sounded in their kitchen.

“I was thinking his cheeks, that way he would still be able to appreciate the taste.” Hannibal didn’t even look up as he plated the food. “Hanni can spend the night at a friend’s house. We have hosted our fair share of sleepovers. Perhaps it is time we allow him to jump on someone else’s bed.”

“He must have wounded you pretty deeply to entertain the thought of our son spending the night away from us.”

The remark got him a brief, annoyed glance before the man returned to his task in silence. Will walked up beside him, fingers brushing Hannibal’s hair to the side, running them down his neck. He could feel the tension there, felt it all the way down to his shoulders.

“Will it help if I cut his breaks?”

“It will not.”

“Hannibal…-”

“I’m perfectly all right,” Hannibal said, pulling himself to his full height. “I am an adult and am quite capable of showing restraint. I’m aware of the risk and able to make rational decisions without your assistance.”

“I know,” Will whispered, reaching up this time and brushing the strands out of Hannibal’s eyes. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Empaths,” Hannibal muttered as he pulled away, some of the stiffness fading for the moment. It would return as soon as he was on the other side of the kitchen door but that could not be helped.

**^**

“Hanni, time for your bath,” Will yelled as he started to fill the bathtub.

“Where’s Papa?” Hanni asked when he came into the bathroom.

“Just you and me tonight.” He sat on the edge of the tub and gave the boy’s shirt a tug. “Off, please. Do you want bubbles?”

Hanni nodded. “But Papa always gives me my bath. Is Papa sick?”

“No, Papa is fine,” Will told him, pulling him closer to peck his cheek before starting to pull the t-shirt over the boy’s head in order to save some times. “Papa is just a little upset at how tonight’s dinner went.”

“How come?” Hanni asked, leaning on his daddy to pull off a sock. “Is it because all the ice cream is gone?”

“No,” Will said, voice dropping just a bit as he pulled the boy on to his lap, and leaned in close. “And Papa saved some ice cream just for us.”

“Really?” Hanni’s face instantly lit up. “Can we have some?”

“Tomorrow,” Will promised. “After school.”

Hanni grumbled, unhappy but not surprised. He was reaching for his other sock when he remembered that Papa wasn’t there and what Daddy had said. “Why is Papa upset?”

“You know how hard Papa works on making everything perfect. I think he was embarrassed when Darcy’s hair got into the food.”

“You mean when Dr. Chilton showed it to everyone?”

Will nodded. 

“That’s not nice.” The boy’s face quickly turned from confusion to sympathy as he felt a twist in his chest. “It was an accident, Daddy. You said accidents aren't bad.”

“That's right, little man, accidents happen. Sometimes they happen no matter how hard we work to avoid them.” Will brushed a strand of curls away from his son’s face, tucking it behind the ear. “Papa is very proud of what he does and he's just a bit embarrassed by how things turned out. Maybe if he had someone to talk to, it would make him feel better.”

“I can talk to him, Daddy!” Hanni quickly volunteered.

“That’s a great idea.” He kissed the boy’s head and set him on the floor. “Put on your-” Will cut himself off with a shake of his head and chuckle as he watched the boy race out of the room. He turned off the water and quietly made his way out of the room. He was not going to miss this. 

******

Hannibal tilted his head and raised a brow as the barefooted, nearly naked boy slipped onto the bench beside him.

“Dinner was really good, Papa.”

Hannibal stopped the song had been playing, letting his hands rest on the keys of the harpsichord. He smiled, amused by the comment rather than appreciative. The boy would learn some subtlety in the years to come and he would miss this open honesty. 

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Hannibal said. “It is very late. You should be in bed.”

“I didn’t have my bath yet.” Hanni didn’t look at him as he tried to play the piece he was taught the other day. “Remember when I fell and hurt my knee?”

“I do,” Hannibal nodded, curious at the direction his son had decided to take the conversation.

“I was crying because it hurt really badly.” Hanni’s hand dropped and he glanced up with the kind of morbid excitement that children usually grow out of in a few years. “There was lots of blood. It was everywhere.”

Hannibal had gotten to hear about the blood when it happened but had only had a bandage to change and a boo-boo to kiss as the boy put on a brave face.

“You took a pretty nasty fall.”

Hanni nodded. “I was crying and I wanted Daddy. Jimmy called me a baby and he laughed at me and then everyone else laughed too. Everyone!”

“Everyone?” He felt something dark and unkind spread through his chest all while understanding that there was no way to protect his son from childish taunts.

“Yeah.” Hanni looked down. “It didn’t feel very nice when they laughed.”

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal said, his arm falling around the boy, and pulling him closer.

“I called him a bad name.” Hanni admitted quietly before looking up. “Don’t be mad, okay?”

“I’m not mad,” Hannibal told him, rubbing his back. “Though I’m not pleased. What did you call him?”

The boy blushed, obviously uncomfortable with repeating whatever language he had used. “Butthead,” he finally said, glancing up only to gauge the reaction and then back down.

“And did that make you feel better?”

Hanni didn’t take the time to consider it, simply nodded. “Did you want to call Dr. Chilton a bad name for making fun of the food?”

The doctor considered the evening once again. While Chilton had been out of line, he knew the blame rested squarely on his shoulders. He had let himself become distracted by his family and had grown overconfident in his own abilities. He had let himself be side tracked with kisses and messy little fingers, dividing his attention between the food and watching his boys create well-meaning havoc.

If he became complacent with this, what would follow? A single hair could ruin him and cost him everything. He would run if it was just him, Will coming along or following once he was able to do so, but it was not the life he wanted for his son.

The fault might have been his own but it didn’t mean he did not hold some resentment that it was pointed out by the likes of Frederick Chilton.

“I did,” Hannibal said, because he could not admit to what his first intentions had been. “Though a gentleman would find a better time and place to express such feelings.”

Hanni nodded, pressing close to his father’s side. “I think you’re the best cook ever. Daddy is okay, but you make the bestest grilled cheese. No one makes it like you.”

There was a time when such an error would not have been possible on his part, but that was also the time when most of his meals were eaten alone. It didn’t ease the shame he had felt at failing but it put things in perspective. No dinner party was worth the time he spent sharing his kitchen with his family, listening to Will hum songs that he didn’t know and watching Hanni stick the corner of his tongue out when concentrating on his task.

In the future he would not let a plate leave his kitchen without it being scrutinized but it would be carefully carried by his boy.

“I used to make them for your daddy,” Hannibal said, remembering the brisk night and Will wrapped in his own robe, questioning his culinary skills and understanding of the English language. Hanni looked up, sleepy but clearly wanting to hear more. “You were just a tiny thing in his belly and Daddy would keep me up all night with his requests.”

“That’s because you’re the best cook ever,” Will said from the doorway, echoing their son’s words from just a few moments ago. His smile was warm, inviting and slightly teasing. “Spoiled me with food right from the beginning”

Hanni yawned, no longer really hearing what was said.

“I think it might be too late for a bath,” Hannibal said, standing up and lifting the boy for a kiss before setting him on the floor. “We have time for a story if you’re changed and in bed by the time we get to your room.”

“Drain the tub,” Will told the boy as he raced out of the room before grinning up at Hannibal.

“You seem pleased with yourself.”

Will shrugged, not bothering to deny his involvement. “There are certain things I might have told you so many times that they lose their effect. Sometimes you need to hear it from someone else.” Will snorted playfully as Hannibal came closer. “Sometimes you need to hear it from a room full of ‘someone else’”.

“And what is it that I need to hear?” Hannibal asked, head cocked to the side and eyebrow raised.

“You’re incorrigible.” He gave a playful eye roll before looking up at his husband. “You’re a fine chef. Accidents happen, especially when you open up your kitchen to a kid.” At the look he got, he gave another playfully grumble. “And me. And Chilton really is a Buttface.”

Hannibal opened his mouth to correct him, but caught himself and closed it firmly, frowning at the grinning man. 

“Come on, say it." Will leaned in, whispering. "It will make you feel better."

Hannibal shook his head, face down in attempt to hide his smile. Will found it enduring and unable to stop himself from leaning in and seek out those lips to steal that smile. He moaned when he felt a hand in his curls and gasped when he was pulled closer. His lip was bit and pulled before he was kissed again.

Hannibal forced himself to pull away. With his head on Will’s shoulder, he hummed. “You may keep the dogs.”

Will nipped at his ear before nudging his shoulder. “You promised our baby a story.”

“Our baby is starting to use big boy words,” Hannibal told him as he led the way.

“He was provoked at a moment of weakness,” Will was quick to defend his son’s actions. He was more troubled that he had not known about the other children upsetting him rather than the name calling. “Don’t make this into more than some childish name calling. I don’t want him not coming to us because he’s afraid of getting in trouble.”

“I had no intentions of bringing it up,” Hannibal said, voice dropping as they entered the boy’s room. “I might not approve but …..” He stopped, noticing the boy had fallen asleep on top of his blanket. “He is growing up much too fast.”

“You had a long day, didn’t you?” Will whispered, taking the book from the boy’s hand and lifting him back so Hannibal could pull back the blanket.

“I’m not sleepy, Daddy,” Hanni insisted as he hugged his pillow and snuggled in under the blanket. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep instantly. Will kissed his head and moved away.

“Thank you,” Hannibal whispered against his ear before kissing his cheek and pulling the covers tightly around him. He paused over the boy. “Next time someone laughs, tell Papa and I-”

“Come on,” Will laughed softly, pulling on his husband’s sleeve.

***^***

“I probably deserve most of the blame for tonight,” Will said in the hallway.” 

“I think I no longer want devel on what happened this evening,” Hannibal said, voice low, forcing Will to lean in. “I think I much rather be distracted.” 

“Really?” Will gave him a doubtful look. 

“I’m willing to try if you’re willing to indulge me.” 

“As it so happens that I can be a very good distraction,” Will said, letting their fingers lace together, and bring the other man’s knuckles to his mouth. “And not just in the kitchen.” 

The growl that came from Hannibal was very promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive. No, I'm not current on the show. Yes, my puppy's fur makes does make Food Day at work a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have an awkward situation for you (which may or may not be based on personal experience...) - Hanni gets himself caught in his fly. 
> 
> How can I say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, help is appreciated ... though sometimes I'm bad at correcting it in a timely fashion.

“I swear,” Will Graham yelled up the stairs. “If you’re not down here in two minutes, you’re walking to school!” 

“Can I hitchhike?” was the smartass reply he got from his thirteen year old son. “I hear that _most_ people don’t even get killed.” 

“You get in a car with someone and that will be the least of your worries,” Will growled as he started up the stairs. “One day, Hannibal, I need to go in early one day and you can’t manage get ready on time.” 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Hanni yelled back. “I just need to take a piss.” The teen laughed as the door slammed behind him and raised his voice to be heard through it, “I promise, I won’t even wash my hands.” 

“Don’t hit him.” Will chanted under his breath, grabbing the backpack to save them some time. “Don’t hit him.” 

He waited by the door, annoyed and anxious, not looking forward to covering his colleague’s class. In a sequence of unfortunate events Hannibal had a wealthy agoraphobic client that insisted on house calls at early hours. Without Hannibal, they were left with a very light breakfast and a short amount of time to get ready if Will wanted to avoid dragging his son to a lecture on abnormal psychology instead of his own class. 

As focused as he was on his own predicament, he didn’t miss the low gasp even though it was behind a closed door and overshadowed by the sound of the toilet flushing. 

“Hanni?” He knocked on the door. “Everything okay?” 

There was silence and a hiss of pain. “I’m … I-” The voice was strained and shaky, causing Will to enter with no further warning. 

Hanni was bent, hands clenched at his crutch, eyes tightly shut and face red. 

“Oh,” Will very eloquently summed up the situation as he realized what happened.

“Dad?” His voice was missing the earlier bravado and nonchalance, replaced by pain. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Will soothed, dropping to his knees and throwing his satchel to the side without a care. “I just need to see it, all right?”

Hanni shook his head, mouth opened but no words came out. 

“Hey, it’s okay. The faster you show it to me, the faster I can get these off you.” His voice was gentle but steady enough to make him sound confident. “Just take a deep breath for me, all right?”

The teen took a shaky breath and pulled his hands away. 

Will hissed in sympathy and lied. “It doesn’t look too bad, kiddo.”

The bottom of the foreskin had been completely caught up in the slider and pulling would only do further damage. He could see the skin was broken and was sure that once it was removed, it would start to bleed freely. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Will said absently as he tried to push back the panic so he could figure out what to do first. 

“Yeah, you keep saying that,” Hanni sniffed above him and Will looked up to see the unshed tears. 

“Everything _will_ be okay,” Will told him with more certainty this time. He reached over and pulled down the toilet seat cover. “Can you sit?” 

Hanni shook his head. “I don’t want to move.” 

“Just try, it might help relieve some of the strain.” 

Hanni shifted and gasped, shaking his head. “Nope. I’m good here.” 

“All right,” Will said, rising from the floor. “Stay here and don’t touch anything. I’m going to be right back.” 

“What?” Hanni shook his head, tears finally spilling over. “No, don’t go!” 

“I just need to grab something from the garage and I’ll be right back, all right?” Will wiped his cheek.

Hanni nodded and he took off, long strides through the bedroom and down the hallway. Seeing his son hurt never failed to overwhelm him. He grabbed a pair of wire cutters and then doubled back for the first aid kit, running the whole way back. 

“What are you going to do?” Hanni asked when he saw what his dad was holding. He trusted his fathers but it did not stop his voice from shaking at the thought of the wire cutter being anywhere near his favorite body part. 

“This is for the zipper,” Will quickly calmed him as he kneeled in front of the teen again and pointed at the head of the slider. “One little clip and you’re free.”

“No,” Hanni shook his head, covering himself with both of his hands. “No way!” 

“Calm down,” Will told him, grabbing him by the elbow to keep him from pulling away. “You know I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought I might hurt you.”

“I-” Hanni chewed his lip as he let his hands drop. He shot his eyes tightly and looked away, reminding his father of the little brave boy he used to be and what he was willing to do for that lollypop and bragging rights. “Okay, do it.” 

“Remember when you were four and learned a new word?” Will asked, trying to distract the boy as he wiped his hands and the wire cutters down with an alcohol wipe from the first aid kit. “We had to have a meeting with your teacher about you whipping it out in front of your friends. You were so proud.” 

“If you screw up, I get to be like Daddy instead of Papa,” his son shot back, and Will let him, knowing it came from fear and pain. 

“You’ll be just fine,” he reassured Hanni. He hadn’t bathed the boy in years and understood the flinch was not only due to pain when he put his hand on the boy’s penis. He pulled as much skin as he could away from the zipper. “I know this is uncomfortable but you can’t squirm.” 

“I’m not doing it on purpose!” 

“I know,” Will said, voice still even to keep his son calm. “Let’s count backwards from three, ready?” 

“Just do-” Hanni let out a little squeak when he felt pressure on the wounded area a split second before he heard metal snap. “Dad!” 

“You’re bleeding.” Will grabbed gauze and pressed it against the wound, unhappy with how quickly it turned red. “I need to call Papa.” 

“No!” Hanni shook his head, trying to back up even when his father grabbed his shirt to keep him still. “It’s done, we don’t need to tell anyone, ever!” 

“Hanni-”

“No!” 

“Hanni,” he repeated just as gently, taking his phone out. “It’s Papa or I take you to the hospital.” 

“Please?” The boy’s voce was now pleading. He sniffled and wiped at his face before the new tears could stream down his face. “Just … a few minutes, okay? Please?”

Will sighed and put his phone away. There was nothing Hannibal could do at the moment that he wasn’t capable of taking care of himself. 

“All right,” he told the boy and pushed him towards the toilet. “Take a seat. I need you to keep the pressure on it.” 

“Yeah, I got it,” Hanni softly muttered, his voice still shaking as he took over for his father. It was embarrassing enough to have his father see his privates but having the older man handle them was just awkward. 

Will got a clean washcloth and exchanged it for the gauze before rummaging through their medicine cabinet for some petroleum jelly. 

“Don’t be surprised if Papa checks on it a few times to make sure there is no infection,” Will warned as kneeled by the boy again and opened the jar. 

“Don’t I get a say in that?” The teen huffed, his emotions taking a quick turn towards anger. “I can take care of my own dick.” 

“I’ll tell you what,” Will said, moving Hanni’s hand away to check on the bleeding before returning the pressure. “If you can stop him from doing what he thinks he has to keep you healthy, go for it.” 

“He can’t just hold me down and take off my pants,” he said with some of uncertainty. “Right?” 

“Are you asking me if he’s capable?” Will asked, sitting back to look at him. “Because I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that.” 

Hanni slumped back in defeat, at least for the moment. He definitely not going to go down quietly when the moment came. 

The gauze was pulled away and but he didn’t move until he felt a hand on him and something wet and cold touch the wound. He jerked back as much as he could, glaring at his father. 

“I can do that!” Hanni quickly insisted. 

“I’m not letting you near an open wound with dirty hands.” It was said with a look that clearly conveyed that he was done debating about every step of the procedure. “Stop moving.” 

Hanni winced and looked away again, horrified that the substance was being spread over his foreskin by anyone other than himself. It took less than minute for Will to finish up and cover the area with fresh gauze, but he could tell by the tension in his son that it must have felt like much longer for the boy.

He stood up to wash his hands, giving the teen a few moments to pull himself together. 

“It’s going to hurt going to the bathroom for a few days and ….” He stopped, glancing at his son and then down at his hands. “I’m sure right now you don’t think you’ll be in the mood…” This was where Hannibal usually came in. “You need to let it heal properly before you engage in any sort of activity.” 

“Ew, Dad!” Hanni predictably groaned. 

“Yeah, I know.” Will smiled and reached out to gently run a hand through the boy’s hair. “Think you can make it to bed or do you want me to carry you?” 

“I’m okay,” Hanni said standing up, with a hiss of pain. He started to pull up his pants when his dad stopped him. 

“You’re not going to school today,” Will told him, kneeling once more to help the boy take of his shoes off. Hanni barely ever missed school and Will thought this warranted a day off. He could just imagine how hard it would be for the boy to focus on the teacher when moving around was painful. “You can stay in your boxers if you want but I think jeans would be a bit heavy right now and just cause it to rub against the bandages.” 

“Aren’t you late for work?” Hanni asked, stepping out of the ruined jeans. “I can stay here by myself.”

Will glanced at his watch. Class was about to start and while he was sure most of the students would wait for him if he got a message to them through the office, class would be half way through by the time he got there. 

He shrugged. This had been a family emergencies. 

“It’s been a while since we stayed home together,” Will said, watching him carefully walk into his bedroom. It was tempting to lift the boy up and carry him the rest of the way but knew the boy wouldn’t appreciate it, especially after the invasive but unavoidable approach he took to treating him. “I need to make some phone calls. Why don’t you lie down and I’ll bring you some pain killers, all right?” 

“Can we watch scary movies?” He was clearly playing up the sympathy card. “And have soda and maybe some snacks?”

“It’s a bit early for that so why don’t you relax for now and I’ll go see what we have stashed away,” Will said with an indulgent smile as he started to leave. 

“Thanks you,” Hanni’s mutter is almost inaudible and when Will turns back, his son’s face is buried in the pillow. 

Will patted his son’s ankle but didn’t reply. He still had a bit more time before he could call his husband without interrupting the appointment and he was preparing himself for the debate that would follow.  
Hannibal would insist on coming home and Will would have to persuade him to stay in the office. 

The morning had been tough enough on the teenager and he didn’t need another round of arguing in regards to a medical checkup just yet. It could wait a few hours and until then, Dad had everything under control. 

Besides, they could do without the interruptions to their scary movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I lack personal experience, I don't know if it warranted scary movies and soda but it feels like it should.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very embarrassed about how long it's been since I've posted. Still, working on a few prompts, so hope you didn't give up on me.


End file.
